With the advent of computing, user interfaces have been developed for allowing users to interact with electronic content and underlying software application functionality. Such user interfaces may provide such functionalities as scrolling and zooming of content. For example, a user may use a scrolling functionality when using a word processing application to move up and down a document. Current scrolling operations may lack a smooth scrolling experience and may appear as a discontinuous vertical movement of content. Additionally, zooming operations may provide for rendering content (sometimes referred to herein as “textures”) at an initial and a final zoom level. For example, a user can “zoom in” to get a close-up view of his/her document, or “zoom out” to see more of a page at a reduced size. Current zoom operations can appear jumpy to a user. For example, a document may be displayed at an initial zoom level. Upon selection of a higher zoom level (zoom in), the initial texture may be stretched during the zoom operation and then snapped to the second zoom level size after the operation. During the zoom out operation, the zoomed texture content may either not be rendered or may be missing, or users may have to wait for content to be rendered before performing the zooming operation. Content may be re-rendered at different zoom levels throughout a zoom operation, sometimes leading to a flashing effect.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the present invention has been made.